1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug connector assembly, and more particularly to the assembling structure of the plug connector assembly. This application relates to the copending application Ser. No. 14/477,889 filed Sep. 5, 2014 having the same assignee with the instant application
2. Description of Related Arts
China Patent No. 203193000, issued on Jan. 28, 2013, discloses a plug connector comprising an insulative body, a plurality of terminals held in the insulative body, a shielding member assembled around the insulative body, and a printed circuit board (PCB) soldered with the terminals and cable wires. Each terminal comprises a contacting portion and a soldering portion extending beyond the insulative body and soldered with the PCB. The shielding member also performs the function of latching the complementary connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,794,981, issued on Aug. 5, 2014, discloses a plug including a PCB (printed circuit board). The PCB includes signal contact pads, a plurality of pins electrically coupled and attached to the signal contact pads on a top and lower surfaces of the PCB, interior nodes on two sides thereof, and power nodes coupled to the interior nodes by, for example, soldering. An overmold is applied to the PCB to expose the pins and the power nodes for electrically connecting with a mating connector.
An improved plug connector assembly is desired to offer advantages over the related art.